supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Remano Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Sam: "(bleep) YOU!!!!! I WANNA KEEP PLAYING!" Announcer: "Jo faces against the most badly-behaved children Jo has ever encountered." Meghann, Sam, Joshua, Bryce, Orla, and Jose: "GO (bleep) ALL OF YOUR (bleep), YOU MOTHER(bleep)ING (bleep)HEADED (bleep)!" Rowan: "Go and kill yourself!" Announcer: "Rowan takes not one, not two, but four different types of drugs." Jo: "Rowan had been arrested by the police for possession of crystal meth." Announcer: "And babysitting is no good for the seven, especially that the troupe terrorizes the babysitters." Rowan: "Everybody...3...2...1...ATTACK!" Announcer: "Can Jo win against the seven?" Jo: "Your behavior right now is annoying me!" Announcer: "Or, will the seven send her away?" Meghann: (sneering) "Duh, we did it anyway." Submission Reel Jo: "I'm in Lincoln, Nebraska, ready to help two parents with the most badly behaved children I have ever seen in my whole life." ???: "Hi, we're the Remano Family!" Hugo: "I am Hugo." Bruna: "And my name is Bruna." Katarina: "I'm Katarina, their 20-year-old oldest daughter who is pregnant with a child who is about to be born soon." Bruna: "We have 8 children. Katarina is well-behaved, others are far from it. There's Rowan who is 14, Sam and Joshua who are 13, Meghann who is 11, Bryce is 6, Jose is 4, and Orla is 3." Orla: "Daddy is a fat pig!" Jose: "Daddy is simply brown all over!" Bryce: "Daddy is a four-eyes! Daddy is a four-eyes!" Hugo: "Orla, Jose, and Bryce make fun of me for being quite fat but not obese, being Mexican-American, being bald, and wearing rose-colored glasses." Orla, Jose, and Bryce: "Daddy's a baldy! Daddy's a baldy! Daddy's a baldy!" Bruna: "I have very defiant and very aggressive kids. Rowan does illegal drugs." Friend's mother on the phone: "Rowan was taking crystal meth." throws Bruna's sewing kit out the window takes two dumps in Hugo's office Hugo: "Meghann is a very violent girl." aggressively attacks Bruna Meghann: "(bleep)!" Bruna: "She rules the house with her aggressive, bossy, and disrespectful behavior." Bruna: "Go and do your homework!" Meghann: "Not unless you will give my Winx Club DVD to me!" pushes Katarina's crush to the garbage can Joshua: "LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE'S A GARBAGE!" Orla, Jose, and Bryce: "Daddy is a Mexican baldy!" spits in Hugo's face Bryce: "(bleep)!" Jo: "My word..." Joshua: "Look at Katarina's big round belly!" Hugo: "We tried every facility we could think of to adjust the kids' behavior from behavior modification camp to residential treatment center." Bruna: "We also tried every reality TV show from World's Strictest Parents to Nanny 911." Observation Begins talks gibberesh Bruna: "What?! You gotta be kidding me!" Jo: "Rowan had been arrested by the police for possession of crystal meth." walks in to see a pregnant 20-year-old young woman Observation Continues Danielle's 4th Birthday Party Jo: "Later on, the younger children were invited to a neighbor kid's Disney Princess themed birthday party." Remano, Bryce, Jose, and Katarina arrive with Sam at the kid's birthday party, which is taking place in the backyard Sam: "Mom asked me to chaperone Orla, Bryce, and Jose as they went over to Danielle's party since she had to go shopping. She was turning 4 years old that day. My most memorable year was last year. Danielle is Orla's best friend and a little sister of my late best friend, Chris. Chris died from a serious overdose on drugs last summer." Katarina: "I decided to watch how fine it was going. I hoped it was going perfect, but it didn't." is a magic show, a bubble show, a clown, Princess Aurora, face painting, balloon twisting, cotton candy, musical games, ponies, Princess Ariel, Princess Anna and Queen Elsa, an arts and crafts table, a Disney Princess moonwalk, a slushie machine, a Princess Castle cake, and a Disney Princess Piñata Danielle: "Thank you all for coming to my party." Orla and Jose deposit their presents on the present table Danielle's mother: "I appreciate you children coming to Danielle's party." Danielle: "Hi Orla!" Orla: "Hi Danielle! How are you today?" Jo: "At first, everything turned out fine." Danielle's mother: "Who wants to ride the ponies?" Orla, Bryce, and Jose: "Us!" Jo: "But then all of a sudden, Rowan, Meghann, and Joshua came over and started to kick off because Sam chaperoned Orla, Bryce, and Jose, but not them." Meghann (yelling): "CHILL OUT!" Rowan: "INCLUDE US!" Joshua: "Yeah! We want to come too!" Rowan: "Look at they are up to!" Meghann: "Let's show them!" bites Danielle, causing her to scream Danielle: "MOMMY!" Danielle's mother: "Oh, my god! What happened?!" Danielle: "She bit me!" Meghann: "DANIELLE! SHUT UP! NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU!" starts to cry ands runs to Orla Danielle: "SHE HIT ME!" soothes Danielle Orla: "There there don't cry Danielle, you are my best friend...." Sam: "JOSHUA, MEGHANN, ROWAN! STOP!" inserts lit fireworks into the Disney Princess Piñata Joshua: "I am going to destroy the party." laughs devilishly Danielle: "No! Not my piñata! DADDY!" father comes outside, quickly removing the fireworks from the piñata and safely disposes of them Princess Aurora: "Is everybody okay?" pours beer and wine on Danielle's head Daniella: "DADDY!" hits Rowan Orla: "No!" downloads "Drop the World" by Lil' Wayne on the iPod changes the music to "Drop the World" by Lil' Wayne hits Rowan really hard Bryce: "I HATE THAT SONG!" bites Princess Aurora pushes Princess Aurora to the garbage Meghann: "LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE'S GARBAGE!" pushes Princess Ariel to the garbage Joshua: "LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE'S GARBAGE AS WELL!" slams a slushie in Danielle's head slams beer in Danielle's face slams wine in Danielle's head places a rock, one of Danielle's party guests trips over it and sprains her ankle Guest: "Oof!" Rowan: "Don't care what happened!" Joshua: "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!" Meghann: "NOW SHUT THE (bleep) UP! THIS PARTY IS BABYISH!" Guest: "Mommy, daddy, the party is getting messed up!" Guest's father: "Oh, my! That's not a good thing! We don't want Danielle's party to be messed up, right?" Guest's mother: "Oh, dear. That is bad news to me!" Guest's father: "Oh, my lord!" Guest: "Save the presents!" Cut to: Guest's father: "Save the cake!" Guest: "I have a bad feeling about this." Katarina: "Don't worry. You'll be fine." Guest: "Thanks, Katarina. You are the best." Sam: "Guys, you really need to stop this And cut that out?" Guest's father: "Please stop it! I agree with Sam!" Sam: "Is this any way to treat my friend Chris' family? Especially since after they lost their son Chris?" Guest: "No. That is no good!" Meghann: "OH YES IT IS! NOW SHUT UP! DISNEY PRINCESS IS FOR BABIES!" Guest: "Did she just call it "babies"? I think it fits my age." Rowan: "Katarina's a fattie!" Katarina: "Knock it off! I'm nine months pregnant!" Guest: "I want to come back to the party..." Joshua: "SHUT UP!" crying in her bed Rowan: "If you don't stop whinin', you're deserving a spanking and biting!" Katarina: "Rowan, calm down!" bites the guest Katarina: "No, ma'am!" Guest: "OWWW! MOMMY!" Joshua: "Bad girl!" slams a slice of pizza in guest's face and laughs Meghann: "IT'S YOUR FAULT, WHINY (bleep)!" pours beer and wine in guest's face Guest: "This has been the worst birthday party night ever!" cries Meghann: "YOU CRYBABY, SHUT THE (bleep) UP!" gets a lamp from the guest's dresser and slams it in the guest's face Guest: "OWWW!" cries Katarina: "No, ma'am!" throws a drug at Guest Guest: "OWWW!" (cries) trips Guest off the bed Guest: "OWWW! IT HURTS!" (cries) kicks Guest's ankle Guest: "IT HURTS....SO MUCH!" (cries) sits on Guest's face Guest: "OWWWWWW! I'M DYING!" (cries) Katarina: "HOW DARE YOU?!" Meghann, Joshua, and Rowan: (sneering) "Go (bleep) your own (bleep), lady." Anna and Queen Elsa arrive with Danielle's birthday cake Joshua, and Rowan get their respective foam fingers consisting of closed fists with only the middle finger extended opens her first gift to reveal a Frozen blu-Ray, a Brave DVD, Tangled DVD and Bruna arrive at Danielle's Katarina: "WE ARE GOING HOME, NOW!!!!!!" Orla: "I am sorry about what happened, Danielle." Bryce: " " Jose: "What about the birthday cake?" Katarina: "I'm sorry Orla, Jose and Bryce, but Meghann, Joshua and Rowan have ruined Danielle's birthday." Danielle's mother: (sobbing) "Mr. and Mrs. Remano! Hello!" mother starts crying Danielle's mother: "Meghann, Joshua, and Rowan wrecked my daughter's pleasant celebration!" Bruna: "What happened?" Joshua: "Ohh, we helped out at the party. That's it." Katarina: "Phphph...yeah right you helped out at the party... You did bad things, all right." Bruna: "What did they do?" Katarina: "At first, everything turned out fine. But then all of a sudden, Meghann, Joshua, and Rowan came into Danielle's birthday party and Meghann bit Danielle and came crying to Orla. Joshua also inserted lit fireworks into the pinata and Rowan poured beer and wine on Danielle's head. They also changed the BGM to Drop the World by Lil' Wayne and pushed Princess Aurora and Princess Ariel to the garbage. There was also a slushie, beer, and wine smashed into Danielle's face. A party guest sprained her ankle because of Rowan and things got worse after that incident. Meghann bit the guest, Joshua slammed the guest with a slice of pizza in the face, Rowan poured beer and wine at the guest, Meghann got a lamp that hit the guest. Rowan threw a drug, Joshua tripped the guest off the bed, kicked the guest's ankle, and sat on her face. Meghann, Joshua, and Rowan also got their respective foam fingers consisting of closed fists with only the middle finger extended." frowns at Meghann, Joshua, and Rowan Sam: "I really hope you guys are proud of yourselves for what you've done. I mean, this is my late best friend Chris' family, I'm talking about. After Chris died of a serious overdose of drugs last summer, we made a promise to them that we'd do whatever we can to help them out and think about others in need. You were also hurting people with your actions." Bryce, Orla, and Jose: "Yeah, you hurt our friend's feelings!" Joshua, and Meghann roll their eyes Sam: "You really hurt his sister because she looked forward to celebrating her birthday with her family and friends, and you also hurt her parents because they worked very hard to host a party for their daughter to make her happy, and you also hurt her friends because they might not want to come back to her house again. Do you understand that?" Rowan, Joshua, and Meghann: "NO! YOU DIDN'T INVITE US AND YOU DESERVED IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Katarina: "Tell the family you're sorry." Rowan: "I WILL NOT MAKE AN APOLOGY!" Joshua: "I WON'T EITHER!" Meghann: "NO! I DON'T WANT TO!" gets very angry with Rowan, Joshua, and Meghann Jo: "What you've done really hurt everyone's feelings including me! It was also very selfish and hurtful." Rowan: (sneering) "Duh, we did it anyway." doesn't seem pleased and raises her voice Jo: "KNOCK IT OFF! I WILL TAKE AWAY ALL OF YOUR ELECTRONICS FOR TONIGHT IF YOU CONTINUE MISBEHAVING!" Meghann: "You are terrible, (bleep)!" Hugo: "Let's say goodbye to everybody at the party and then we're leaving." Orla: "Bye Danielle." Bryce and Jose: "Bye." Party Aftermath at home, Bruna is childing Joshua, Rowan and Meghann Bruna: "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAVE RUINED DANIELLE'S BIRTHDAY! SHE WAS ORLA'S BEST FRIEND WHO SHE ENJOYS SPENDING SOME TIME WITH!" Joshua and Rowan begin writing their essays and apology letters to Danielle and her parents under Bruna's supervision. The essays are horrible and the letters are not even apology letters essay only reads "B*** OFF! ORLA IS GETTING A SPANKING AND A BITING! I WON'T BE SORRY STUPID B****!" essay only reads "SHUT UP B****, SUCK MY D***! I DON'T CARE IF CHRIS DIED OF A SERIOUS OVERDOSE ON DRUGS! I HOPE HE GOES TO H***!" essay only reads "I QUADRUPLE-DOG DARE YOU TO DO DRUGS!" Bruna: "I do not appreciate this," [Joshua's sorry note reads "C***y grapefruits, I am not sorry!" smuggles a drug [Rowan's sorry note reads "Smuggle cocaine, crystal meth, marijuana, and heroin." [Meghann's sorry note reads "WHO CARES ABOUT A DUMB OLD F***ING MOMENT THAT OVERCOMES THE DEATH OF A FAMILY FRIEND?! NOT ME! AND SAM, WHO'S MOTHERF***ING RESPONSIBILITY IS IT THAT THEY HAVE LOST THEIR F***ING BFF? YOURS!"] Parent Talk Jo: "I'm here to talk to you about your children." Bruna: "I feel like the children are against me." Hugo: "My parents were killed by a ninja, sending me to an orphanage for one month. I had a serious medical condition called Type 1 Diabetes because I was overweight. It hit my adoptive parents like a ton of bricks." Jo: "Rowan has been expelled from schools for using and selling drugs, hasn't he?" Hugo: "Rowan doesn't respect me at all. I feel like I'm the enemy to him." Jo: "You've got to step up to the plate and take charge, otherwise your son Rowan will be in jail for drug possessions." Hugo: "I tried everything to lose weight to gain self-confidence back; I tried diet pills, every fat diet, every kind of exercise, every weight loss gimmick you see on TV...everything. Nothing works! But I am not obese." Bruna: "The children ruined Thanksgiving for my husband's friends and family. Me, Hugo, Katarina, and all our children were at his mother's house for Thanksgiving dinner." Hugo: "My mother Roberta was cooking the turkey, my brothers, sister, cousin, nieces, nephews, and friends were all here." Jo: "Oh, my. what happened?" Hugo: " " Bruna: " " House Rules Jo: "Today, I'm going to introduce some house rules. Rule number one: Listen and obey. Rule number two: Use indoor voices. Rule number three: No disrespecting home," Sam: "(bleep) off, I ain't listening!" Hugo: "Sam, listen to Jo please." Jo: "No talking back or swearing," Joshua: "GRAPEFRUIT!" Jo: " " Discipline Jo: "Hugo and Bruna never discipline their children, so today, I introduced some discipline techniques." Jo: "We have the most badly behaved children I have ever encountered. The household needs discipline. The children were always pushing the limits, and the parents never even discipline their children." Nicole: "Who are the children?" Jo: "We have Katarina, age 20, Rowan, age 14, Joshua, age 13, Sam, age 13, Meghann, age 11, Bryce, age 6, Jose, age 4, and Orla, age 3. Katarina is the only well-behaved child. The other children are very far worse. They are crude, have violent outbursts, and they have been expelled from a total of around 50 schools." Nicole: "Okay. The best discipline for Rowan, Joshua, Sam, Meghann and Bryce is the Reflection Room." Jo: "What about Orla and Jose?" Nicole: "Give Orla the Naughty Pit and Jose the Naughty Platform." (back to the Remano Family household) Jo: "I'd love you to use the Naughty Pit for Orla." Hugo: "I think it sounds like a good idea." Jo: "The Naughty Pit is for children 3 and under, so I'm also introducing you the Naughty Platform." Bruna: "Can we use the platform for Bryce, Rowan, Sam, Joshua, and Meghann, too?" Jo: "No. Just give them the Reflection Room." Bruna: "Okay." Naughty Pit, Naughty Platform and Reflection Room Jo: "It wasn't long before Sam started to kick off." Bruna: "Sam, it's time for lunch, so you need to turn off your XBOX One." Sam: "(bleep) YOU! I WANNA KEEP PLAYING!" Bruna: "Then, I'm taking away your XBOX One." Sam: "NO, YOU CAN'T TAKE THE (bleep)ING XBOX ONE!" Bruna: "Yes I can, because I am your mother and I make the rules, not you!" confiscates Sam's XBOX One Sam: "Return my XBOX One before I punch your lip!" Bruna: "Don't even think about it! Just wait until your father gets home!" Sam: "NOT UNLESS YOU GIVE IT TO ME!" Bruna: "Wait until your father hears about this!" Sam: "BUT IT IS MINE! THE XBOX ONE IS MINE!" Jo: "If you continue to act this way, you're going to the Reflection Room." Sam: "I shall keep acting like this until you return my XBOX One!" is in her bedroom, working on her term paper for Psychology when she hears the ruckus draws a picture on the wall in Hugo's bedroom of someone resembling the owner being struck to death by cars, lightning, and a steamroller, alongside Bruna, Jo, and Katarina Jo: "When I saw what Orla and Jose were doing, I suggested them go to timeout." spits in Hugo's face, while Jose takes a dump in Hugo's office Jo: "Sam, you're going in the Reflection Room, Jose, you're going on the Naughty Platform, and Orla, you're going to the Naughty Pit." Sam: "GO (bleep) YOURSELF, YOU CAN'T DISCIPLINE US! WE CAN DO WHAT WE WANT!!!!" Jo: "Hugo was trying to get Bryce to turn off the television." cleans the saliva off his face, and goes over to Bryce, who is watching Dino Dan on TV Hugo: "Turn off the TV please. It's lunchtime." Bryce: "NO, I'M NOT TURNING OFF THE TV, YOU MEXICAN, FOUR-EYED (bleep)! GET THE (bleep) AWAY FROM ME OR I'LL HIT YOU WITH A FLYSWATTER!" Jo: "Bryce was having none of it and was being disrespectful." Jo: "Give him a warning because we are not having this behavior anymore." Hugo: "Bryce, this is your warning. Don't use abusive language towards your father. If you do it again, I will be taking you for timeout into the Reflection Room for 6 minutes. Do you understand?" Bryce: "BROWN BALDY!" Jo: "Take him by the hand, Hugo." Jo: "I suggested Hugo to take Bryce to the Reflection Room." Hugo: "All right, I warned you about making fun of me, now you're going to the Reflection Room for 6 minutes right now. Let's go," deposits Bryce to the Reflection Room and Orla to the Naughty Pit Jo: " " pays attention Jo: "You have been placed here because you were spitting at your father's face. Now you stay in this pit for 3 minutes." deposits Sam to the Reflection Room and Jose to the Naughty Platform Bruna: "You will sit in the Naughty Platform for 4 minutes for taking a dump in your father's office." to Jo in the Reflection Room Jo: "Sam, you do not draw on the wall, especially in dad's office. The picture is also very mean and very hurtful. Bryce, you do not make fun of daddy just because he is bald or Mexican. Sam, stay there for 13 minutes, and Bryce, stay there, like daddy said for 6 minutes." Ask Supernanny Jo: "Parents, your teenager wants to babysit to earn money. When do you feel that you can trust her to accept the babysitting job?" Jose picks on Hugo Dining Out Katarina: "Since I am pregnant, I am not allowed to have raw meat, deli meat, fish with mercury, smoked seafood, raw shellfish, raw eggs, soft cheeses, unpasterized milk, caffeine or alcohol." family are seated round the table Waiter: "How are we folks this evening?" Jo: "It's fine, we have seven kids who are just aren't so adventurous when it comes to food." Jose: "GO AWAY, MOTHERF****R!!!!!!" Bruna: "Jose Michael Remano, this is your warning. If you talk rude to this waiter again, you will go to timeout once we get home." Jose: "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Bruna: "Order your food and act like a good boy now." Jose: "NO!!!!!" Meghann: "Can I use the bathroom?" Bruna: "Sure." goes to the bathroom Bryce, Jose, and Orla cause mayhem throws his shrimp at Meghann Meghann: "HEY!!! PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE, CREEP!!!!!" Bruna: "JOSE MICHAEL REMANO!!!! DO YOU THINK THAT IT'S OKAY TO THROW SHRIMP AT YOUR BIG SISTER?!?!?!?" Jose: "YES I DO!!!!!!" Bruna: "I DON'T, NOW EAT YOUR DINNER!!!!!" Jose: "NO, NO!!!!! I WANT COOKIE NOW!!!!!!" Meghann: "Will this kid ever eat his dinner?" Jose: "DON'T WANT DINNER!!!!! GIVE ME DESSERT!!!!!! I WANT A MILLION COOKIES NOW!!!!!!!!!!" Rowan: "This kid's will is strong." snaps at Jose Rowan: "HEY DUDE, EAT YOUR PEAS!!!!!!!" Jose: "SHUUUUUUUUTTTTTTT UUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPP, ALL OF YOU!!!!!! GIVE ME DESSERT!!!!!!!!" Hugo: "You will have your desert when you eat your dinner." Jose: "NO, NO, NO, NO, GIMME CAKE!!!!!! ICE CREEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" smacks Meghann in the face and throws her soup at Joshua Bruna: "Orla Patricia Remano, knock it off!" Joshua: "YOU WILL START WITH THE STEAK, PEAS, AND MASHED POTATOES!!!!!!!!" Jose: "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! PUDDING POOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!" Orla: "GIVE ME PUDDING POOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and Orla begin to have a food fight Bruna: "JOSE MICHAEL AND ORLA PATRICIA!!!!!! KNOCK IT OFF OR I WILL SPANK YOUR A***S WHEN WE GET HOME!!!!!!!" Jo: "Bruna, stop there. I'll show you." gets angry with Jose and Orla Jo: "This behavior is upsetting me! I want you two to sit down and eat your dinner! Stop being naughty!" Jose (sneering): "I DON'T WANT TO!!!! I WISH YOU ALL WERE DEAD!!!!!!!" stares at the Remano family and Jo Jo: "I hope you don't mean that, Jose! What you said to me was really unacceptable!" Jose: "SHUT UP, STINKY!!!!!!!" Bruna: "SIT DOWN AND EAT YOUR G*****N DINNER NOW, JOSE!!!!!!!!!" cartwheels to another table Teenage girl: "Who are you? Get away!" Jose: "I'M LEAVING CAUSE YOU WON'T GIVE ME PUDDING POP!!!!!!!" Bruna: "I'm not giving you a pudding pop because of your behavior right now." Jose: "GIVE ME A PUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG POOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hugo: "If we would have given him the pudding pop, then he would've eaten his dinner like his well-behaved sister Katarina." ''' Bruna: "Jose, sit down at eat your steak, please." Jose: "I WANNA GET A PUDDING POP!!!!!!!!!!" Jo: "Hold on, Bruna, stop right here. Sit down in the chair and get on with eating your dinner and stop throwing this temper tantrum! Do you understand?" Jose: "SHUT UP!!!!!!" doesn't seem pleased and raises her voice at Jose Jo: "THIS BEHAVIOR OUT OF YOU RIGHT NOW IS MAKING PEOPLE STARE AT US! NOW SIT DOWN AND EAT YOUR DINNER!" Jose: "I WANNA GET A PUDDING POP NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jo: "THAT IS ENOUGH, JOSE!!!! EVERYONS IN THIS RESTAURANT IS VERY UPSET, INCLUDING ME!!!! NOW ACT LIKE A GOOD BOY AND EAT YOUR DINNER!!!!!" Jose: "GIVE ME A PUDDING POP NOW, YOU FAT B***H!!!!!!" Meghann: "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO cares?!?!?! No pudding pop for you!" '''Bruna: "I cracked up when Meghann acted like Meryl Streep when she was in Into the Woods and screamed 'WHO CARES!' like a mother when she's angry. I could tell she's a big #1 Meryl fan." Bruna: "Good one, Meg!" Meghann: "Thank you." hits Meghann Bryce: "I DON'T WANT DINNER EITHER!!!!!!" Orla: "GIVE US DESSERT!!!!!!!!" Bruna: "Bryce Robert, Jose Michael, and Orla Patricia Remano, sit down and eat your dinner dinner like well-behaved children." Bryce: "GIVE ME DESSERT!!!!!!!!" Meghann: "I see Jim and Tammy Bakker over there being silly." Katarina: "You think they're Jim and Tammy Bakker, huh, Meg?" Meghann: "Yep." Nighttime Nightmare runs to his friends' house snatches his mother's credit card, runs outside, and dials a number to Best Buy Jo: "To my shock, I found out that Sam used his mother's credit card to buy things on the phone at Best Buy." Sam: "I would like Papa's Burgeria HD, Cut the Rope, Angry Birds HD, Temple Run 2, Singing Fingers, Monster Magic, Flow, Touch the Dead, Ultimate Mortal Kombat, a Nintendo DSi XL, Jetpack Joyride, Bad Piggies HD, a Nintendo 3DS, Driver: Renegade, Nine Hours, The Walking Dead, Tiny Wings, a Wii U, a XBOX One, Castle Crashers, Fruit Ninja Kinect, a 16GB SD Card, Real Steel, Mad Riders, NFL Blitz, Harms Way, Dungeon Defenders, Bang Bang Racing, Flow's Green, Blue, and Purple packs, Kitchen Carnage, a Nintendo Wii Console Pro, four 5000 nintendo points cards, and five $20 retail price cards please." snatches his father's credit card, joins Sam outside, and dials a number Joshua: "Which number can I get guns?" snatches Katarina's credit card, joins the twin teens outside, and dials a number Joshua: "I'm going to get guns." Meghann: "I'm dialing a number to Target." Sam: "And I already dialed a number to Best Buy!" Katarina: "Hey, where'd my Discover credit card go? It was in my wallet. Mom, Dad, my Discover card is gone!" Meghann: "MP3 Player and a 128GB SD Card." Jo: "It turns out that Meghann took her older sister's credit card." Hugo: "And so is my MasterCard credit card. It's missing!" Jo: "And it turns out that Joshua used Dad's card to buy guns." Joshua: "Rifle, uzi, and shotgun please." Jo: "I cannot believe the older children took the adults' credit cards. It's just appalling." Bruna: "Did a ghost take it?" Sam: "I'll get my stuff in no time!" Bruna: "I think a ghost took my Visa credit card." Katarina: "I don't think ghosts are real, mother." Bruna: "I know. Ghosts aren't real. Those are not ghosts, those are Sam, Joshua and Meghann." Joshua: "GHOSTS ARE GRAPEFRUITS, TOO!" Meghann: "And Katarina will go in the (bleep)ing Reflection Room if she returns my stuff!" Katarina: "If my credit cards get stolen, I should notify the credit card company ASAP and cancel my cards." Shared Play Snack Jar Technique see a lot of rubbish on the table Jo: "What is this?" discovers Little Debbie Zebra Cakes, Drake's Ring Dings, Wonka Nerds Rope, Wonka's Nerds, Hersey's Mr. Goodbar, Gummy Bears, Fruity Pebbles, Jolly Ranchers, Twizzlers, Reese's Pieces, Sour Patch Kids, Laffy Taffies and gummy worms on the table Toy Confiscation Jo: "Orla, Jose and Bryce, these are going to be your Toy Time Out boxes." Jo: "Meghann, Joshua, Sam and Rowan, these boxes of yours will be for your electronics." Jo: "Hugo and Bruna, we're going to give them 10 toys each to play with. Whenever a child comes along and breaks something that belongs to someone else, we're going to take away one of their toys. The only way the child can retrieve it back is to behave in a manner that would warrant them to get their toy back out of that box." White Sheets Jo: "Today, I brought in the white sheets. Mom and Dad never disallowed their kids to touch, use, or go." Jo: "This is the white sheets. Whenever they see the white sheet, it means not touchable. No touch, no use, and no go." Bruna: "I think that sounds like a good idea." Katarina and Hugo each tie a white sheet around their wallets Bruna: "Rowan, just for you, Sam, Meghann, Joshua, Bryce, Orla and Jose, when you see object or area marked with a white sheet, it means not touchable. No touch, no use and no go." ties a white sheet around the doorknob to his private study room wraps a white sheet around the doorknob to the master bedroom and Bruna wrap their wallet in their white sheets ties a white sheet around the doorknob to her baby's nursery Busted Big Time Hugo: "Sam, how did all that stuff get here?" Sam: "I ordered them on my phone and paid them on yer wife's Visa credit card in the middle of the night." Jo: "It turns out that the so-called ghosts were really the pre-teen teenagers." Hugo: "Wait, I thought your mother had it with her. You know what? All of this is going back to the store ASAP!" Bruna: "When I heard that, I also found guns in Joshua's bedroom." Bruna: "I also found some guns in Joshua's bedroom. Where did he get them?" Joshua: "I ordered them on my phone and paid them on yer husband's MasterCard credit card in the middle of the night." Bruna: "They are also going back to the store ASAP!" Katarina: "I found a package in the mail and it was for Meghann. I've noticed an MP3 Player and a 128GB SD card." walks over to Meghann Katarina: "How did you get the MP3 Player and SD card?" Meghann: "I ordered them on my phone and paid them on your Discovery credit card in the middle of the night." Katarina: "Guess what? They're both going in the store ASAP!" Sam: "Ya serious?! How dare you!" and Bruna get in their car goes in her car Jo: "For what you did, you're all going to the Reflection Room. Didn't you even pay close attention to the white sheet? It means, not touchable. No touch!" sends Sam, Joshua, and Meghann to the Reflection Room Jo: "What you did is annoying me!" Meghann: (sneering) "Duh! We did it anyway." Jo: "Meghann, you just lost your cell phone; Joshua, you lost your iPod Touch; and Sam, you lost your XBOX 360." confiscates Meghann's cell phone, Joshua's iPod Touch, and Sam's XBOX 360 three kids escape from the Reflection Room smashes the crystal ball smashes the fish tank with an aluminum baseball bat kicks and bites Jo knocks over a table Jo: "If you carry on, not only that I will automatically double your time periods, but you all will lose ALL of your privileges! Now you three must return to the Reflection Room otherwise your things are confiscated!" Meghann: "Well, the adults should've thought about it before they returned the stuff we wanted!" Jo: "You've now lost your cell phones for three weeks!" throws a drug at Jo Jo: "Let's go. Reflection Room." takes Rowan to the Reflection Room moves out and snatches Jo's Visa credit card Rowan: "I would like XBOX 360 please." Jo: "Now this action will double your time period to 28 minutes. You've also lost your cell phone for three weeks. I am also canceling my card." Sam, Joshua, Meghann, Bryce, Jose, and Orla Remano worked together scribbling some naughty words and pictures of Katarina, Bruna, Hugo, and Jo being struck by lightning and specific cars and run over by steamrollers, on all walls using crayons and markers runs outside and Jo tried to chase after Orla Remano, but Orla Remano dashed right in the house and locked Jo outside Orla: "Jo-Jo's poopoo!" Jo: "Open the door right now!" Orla Remano: "NO!" Jo: "Rowan, Sam, Joshua, Meghann, Bryce, Jose, and Orla were not giving in during the absences of Katarina, Hugo, and Bruna." pees a very long path on the floor throws Bruna's cosmetic kit out the window and it lands in Jo's face pours beer and wine on the parents' desktop computer Remano beheads someone on the fizz ball table knocks over the fizz ball table takes a dump on Hugo's office pees everywhere in Katarina's bedroom slices Bruna's favorite CD in 32 with his fist Remano closes the Reflection Room door behind her takes five dumps on the Naughty Platform Hugo, and Bruna return home seven work together ripping the white sheets and throw them in the trash bag Bruna: "Is that my cosmetic kit?" Jo: "It has to be. It was thrown out of your house." Hugo: "Jo, what are you doing outside?" collects her cosmetic kit Jo: "I was locked out by your children. They might've done something bad." Bruna: "We'll go in and take a look." four noticed a picture of some four resembling them being struct and crushed to death by cars, lightning, and a steamroller. They then continue walking around the house to examine any damage on objects, furniture, and the walls Katarina: "When I came home, I noticed me, my parents, and Jo being struct by cars, lightning, and a steamroller. I also saw so much damage, poo, and pee on certain belongings around the house. I was like 'OMG!'" Bruna: "No, ma'ams! No, sirs! Why would you do that?" Meghann: "Katarina did it." Bruna: "She did not. It wasn't even there before the three of us went." Joshua: "Blame Katarina!" Bruna: "Rowan, Joshua, Sam, Meghann, and Bryce! All of you! It's your butts in the reflection room!" Rowan: "We all ain't going there!" Jo: "Then, we're gonna send you to the Reflection Room!" noticed that the reflection room was locked Bruna: "I've noticed that the reflection room was closed behind and the door was locked. I could not believe it happened." grabs a key and unlocks the door and opens it Orla Remano: "All of you are poo-poo!" ignores Orla's comment and confiscates Rowan's iPhone, Meghann's Nintendo 3DS XL, Sam's PSP, Joshua's iPod Nano and Bryce's Nintendo Wii U games, consoles included Hugo: "You deserve a trip to the Naughty Pit." Orla Remano: "NO! I DON'T WANNA GO!" Bruna: "As for you, Jose, you're going to the Naughty Platform." deposits Orla in the Naughty Pit and confiscates her Dora the Explorer plush doll by placing it in the toy time-out box Hugo: "Your Dora's in toy jail." Orla: "I WANT DORA!" Bruna: "In the Naughty Platform, Jose." spits at Bruna's leg Bruna: "Oh, my god! Jose! That was so disgusting. Please do not spit at me." confiscates Jose's by placing it in the toy time-out box notices that Jose took dumps on the Naughty Platform Burna: "Oh, my god!" goes into Katarina's bedroom and examines alot of pee Bruna: "Oh, my god!" examines alot of pee on the floor Bruna: "Oh, my god!" Jose: "I've done a wee." Jo: "And then all of a sudden, Jose did a very gross deed by urinating everywhere in the floor." and Orla escape timeout Katarina: "Jose and Orla, get back in timeout right now." Meghann: "Katarina, I think they grew up to be Jim and Tammy Bakker." Jo: "How does Meghann know about Jim and Tammy Bakker?" Meghann: "I learned about them in school." Jo: "You seem like a very smart girl." Meghann: "Indeed." Onward Katarina: "Now, all of you can go in the Reflection Room." Rowan: "Get lost, Round belly!" Sam: "Shove it!" Joshua: "Bite me, you grapefruit!" Katarina: (to Rowan, Sam and Joshua) "Follow me, boys." takes Meghann and Bryce by their hands Meghann: "Don't you dare touch me!" Bryce: "Leave me alone!" Katarina: "Don't do that!" goes over to Jose Jose: "GET LOST, BIG BELLY!" Katarina: "Okay, Jose you're going on the Naughty Platform." Jose: "NO!" Katarina: "Come on." goes over to Orla Orla: "I don't like you." Katarina: "Orla, do not do that." Orla: "go away, stinky-brain!" Katarina: "Right! Naughty Pit for you, young lady!" Orla: "Leave me alone, poo-poo head!" runs away Orla: "There's no way you can catch me, not with that round belly!" deposits 10 beanbags in the pit Jose (singing mockingly): "Diamond, daisies, round belly, that girl." looks at Jose, who covers his mouth with his hand 11 minutes later ''' Meghann: "I'm sorry." Katarina: "You can get out of the Reflection Room now, Meghann. And what do you have to say to me, Bryce?" Bryce: "I DON'T WANNA SAY I'M SORRY, BECAUSE I'M NOT!!!!!!" DVD Meeting Jo: "Hugo, Bruna and Katarina, I'm going to show you a DVD to show you what you have been up to when I'm gone for a few days." plays the DVD stops the DVD Jo: "Let's stop right here for a moment." plays the DVD Katarina: "WARNING! If you say that again then you're going in the Reflection Room." walks over to Meghann Meghann: "Here comes Carmine Ragusa again." Sam: "Hiya, Shoil." laughs Katarina: "RIGHT!! Naughty Platform!" Jose: " " Katarina: "Come with me now, young man!" takes Jose by his hand and drags him to the Naughty Platform The Seven's Epic Tantrum (Part 1) '''Jo: "Later on, the seven wanted to have chocolate chip cookies and watch their favorite programs on DVDs, but they were not allowed." seven go over to Katarina Orla: "Katarina, can we eat cookies and watch TV?" Meghann: "I want to, too!" Katarina: "Nope, we're gonna have supper soon." seven go over to Bruna Sam: "YOU (bleep)HOLE! LET US WATCH TV AND EAT COOKIES!" Joshua: "Grapefruit, leave yourself alone! You are a (bleep)ing garbage!" Rowan: "Cram it! Just let us eat cookies and watch TV!" Bruna: "Not tonight kids, we're having salmon and Hawaiian Shrimp." seven go over to Hugo Bryce: "Yuck, I hate salmon!" Jose: "Shrimp is disgusting!" Hugo: "Especially Hawaiian shrimp!" Sam: "You just ran out of ideas! Congratulations!" punches Hugo in the stomach swings Hugo to the garbage Joshua: "LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE'S A GARBAGE!" Katarina goes into Labor Jo: "It wasn't long before Katarina went into labor with her child." Katarina: "Oh, my god! My water broke!" Bruna: "HUGO! Call 911, QUICK!" rushes over to the phone and calls an ambulance straight away Katarina: "Oh, god...help me...please let my baby be okay..." Hugo: "I need an ambulance for my daughter Katarina Remano ASAP!" 911 Dispatcher: "The ambulance is on its way." paramedics arrive with a wheelchair Bruna: "Hugo and Jo, I'm going with Katarina to the hospital." Hugo: "Okay and we'll try to get those seven to stop their tantrums." is loaded into the ambulance and Bruna tries to comfort her calls Katarina's boyfriend on her cell phone Bruna: "Pierre, are you there? Katarina is in labor and the baby is coming! She needs you at the hospital!" to: Pierre's mother driving him to the hospital in her car to: Katarina at the hospital Bruna: "Don't worry, baby, your boyfriend's coming any second now." arrives Pierre: "Katarina, I'm here, it's okay." Doctor: "Okay, Katarina, are you ready?" Doctor: "Congratulations, it's a boy," Katarina: "Your name will be Aidan, darling." The Seven's Epic Tantrum (Part 2) Jo: "Shortly after Katarina's son Aidan was born, chaos resumed in the Remano household." comes home from the hospital with her newborn son Aidan Katarina: "So, guys. What do you think of little Aidan?" Orla, Jose, Rowan, Sam, Joshua and Bryce come in the room and see their newborn nephew, Aidan Katarina: "Well?" The Seven VS the Babysitters Jo: "I convinced Katarina to spend a day at the spa to get her worries off her chest. She was also about to get a job. Hugo and Bruna were going out for some fun activities like eating, a movie, and opera. I arranged a young female babysitter named Stacey, an older female babysitter named Jamie, and another female babysitter named Rosalyn. I thought things were going fine, but they turned out to be an absolute disaster." Bruna: "Rowan's bedtime is 9:00, Sam's bedtime is also 9:00, Joshua's bedtime is also 9:00, Meghann's bedtime is 8:30, Bryce's bedtime is 8:00, Jose's bedtime is also 8:00, and Orla's bedtime is 7:30. Oh, yes. Our newborn grandson Aidan has a schedule too." Katarina: "Rowan, Sam, Joshua, Meghann, and Bryce do timeout in the Reflection Room, Jose does timeout in the Naughty Platform, and Orla does timeout in the Naughty Pit." Hugo: "See you all guys at 11 PM." Remano screams shouts Katarina: "I hoped everything was going fine during our absence, but it didn't." Jamie: "Hey, has anyone seen Rowan?" punches Stacey Stacey: "Meghann, you do not punch me." confiscates Meghann's iPad and deposits it into the "Toy Jail for Meghann" box Rosalyn: "Jose, where is Rowan?" Jose: "I don't know." spits in Rosalyn's face Rosalyn: "Eww, Orla. Don't do that." Orla: "SCRAM, YOU NASTY GIRL!" confiscates Orla's Swiper Plush Doll and Barney Doll and deposits it into the "Toy Time-Out" box flips off Jamie sends Bryce to the Reflection Room confiscates Bryce's Angry Birds Pig Plush Doll and deposits it into the "Toy Jail for Bryce" box throws her Rolie Polie Olie Zowie Plush Doll at Rosalyn Rosalyn: "Hey! We do not throw things, Orla." Jose, and Bryce dart right into Katarina's bedroom and lock the door and work together scribbling some naughty words and seven people resembling the seven adults who they have to listen to being struck and run over by cars, lightning, and a steamroller with their crayons on the walls Jose, and Bryce dart right out of the room Orla: "You can't stop us, (bleep)!" notices that Orla Remano, Jose, and Bryce scribbled some naughty words and the seven adults being struck and crushed to death by cars, lightning, and a steamroller Stacey: "Oh, my god! Did you do that?" Cut to: Bruna: "It has been a long time since we've dined together, wasn't we?" turns around to see a brown haired woman, a blown haired man, a pregnant South Korean girl and a South Korean boy using a Blackberry ???: "Hi, I'm Orla. This is my husband James and this is my 17 1/2 old twins Ji min and Ji woong." Bruna: "Your name is Orla???" Orla Kirochu: "There's only one girl you ought to watch for--that's Anna she is 5. She had been expelled from at least two schools She upsets her sister Tariko who's 10 by taking her Azelf plush off her and beheading it and hurts her 17-year old twin siblings a boy and a girl Ji woong and Ji min respectively. She punches Ji min's womb that contains her upcoming daughter and her name is going to be Ji kwong. Anna is from Russia, the twins are from South Korea, and Tariko is from Japan and 2 days before she also lacerated Ji woong's throat and stomach seriously injuring him." Hugo: "I cannot believe what I just heard...A 5-year old stabbing a 17-year old with a knife in the throat and stomach and lacerating the throat. She could've ended up in jail for that...especially to a famous YouTube celebrity." Ji min: "Hi i'm Ji min." Hugo: "Nice to meet you." Ji woong: "I'm Ji woong." Hugo: "Hi. I saw you on YouTube. I loved your sketch comedy show, and it's so exciting to meet you in person." Ji min: "Anna keeps punching my womb that contains my upcoming daughter i'm gonna be a mother but i protect my baby if Anna punches me i need to be far away from her as possible." Orla Kirochu: "I'm gonna be a grandmother at 38. I am gonna be excited about this." Bruna: "My children have been expelled from approximately 50 schools in total, except my 20-year old daughter Katarina." hands Orla Kirochu stapled sheets that consists of papers with lists showing the schools that her children had been expelled from *Rowan (age 14)- *Gibbon High School for selling drugs on school grounds *St. Mary's High School for selling cocaine on school grounds and stealing the money from the collection plate *Columbus High School for throwing cocaine at his fellow classmates *Aquinas High School for selling marijuana on school grounds *Weeping Water High School for possession of alcohol and drugs *Battle Creek High School for smoking *Rock County High School for putting crystal meth on his fellow classmates' lunches *Clay Center High School for possession of crystal meth *Southwest High School for throwing crystal meth at his fellow classmates *Ralston High School for possession of marijuana *Exeter-Milligan Public School for lighting a fire on the football field *Lincoln East High School for possession of heroin *Milliard West High School for pouring wine and beer on his fellow classmates *Lincoln High School for smuggling drugs during a school field trip *Madison High School throwing crystal meth at the teacher and getting into the alcoholic drinks *Creighton Preparatory School for selling heroin and crystal meth *Westside High School for selling alcohol and heroin on school grounds *Mount Michael Benedictine High School for possession of cocaine *Lakeview High School for pouring alcoholic drinks on his fellow classmates Kirochu turns the next page *Sam (age 13)- *Christ the King School for Bringing a firearm to the classroom *Holy Cross School for continual disobedience *Monroe Middle School for sexual misconduct *Lux Middle School for starting a food fight in the cafeteria *Westside Middle School for stealing *Pound Middle School for attacking the principal Kirochu turns the next page *Meghann (age 11)- *St. Stephen the Matyr School for bringing a shotgun to her classroom and threatening to kill her new teacher with it by aiming the ammo from it at her head. *Sunrise Elementary School for beating up her fellow classmates and karate-chopping her teacher *St. Agnes Academy for physical assault on other students *Sword of the Spirit Elementary School for fighting and bullying other kids *St. Michael's School for verbal assault against the teachers and students *Goodrich Middle School for threatening to behead one of her fellow classmates *Mickle Middle School for tugging everyone at the pep rally *Scott Middle School for stealing all the money from the collection plate *Blessed Sacrament Catholic School for vandalizing the school walls Kirochu turns the next page *Bryce (age 6)- *Lincoln Christian School for his excessively aggressive behavior towards staff *Adams Elementary School for arson *St. Patrick's Catholic School for putting cherry bombs on the collection plate *Guardian Angels Elementary School for vandalism *Roper Elementary School for throwing a cherry bomb at each classroom *Campbell Elementary School for flushing a cherry bomb down each urinal in the boys' bathroom Kirochu turns the next page *Jose (age 4)- *Tiny Tots Preschool for blowing up the boys' bathroom *Spring View Elementary School for physical assault against the students *Arnold Elementary School for scattering shampoos across the hallway Kirochu turns the next page *Orla (age 3)- *St. Columbkille Sacredheart Preschool for setting the classroom, the girls' restroom, and her teacher's items on fire *KinderCare Preschool for destroying the computers and the furniture *All Saints Catholic School for stealing money from the collection plate *St. Stephen the Matyr School for bringing a shotgun to her classroom and threatening to kill her new teacher with it by aiming the ammo from it at her head. *Sunrise Elementary School for beating up her fellow classmates and karate-chopping her teacher *St. Agnes Academy for physical assault on other students *Sword of the Spirit Elementary School for fighting and bullying other kids *St. Michael's School for verbal assault against the teachers Orla Kirochu: "Whoa, that's alot of schools that your children got expelled from." Bruna: "I know. Rowan's our main problem for he is doing illegal drugs." James: "No wonder he got expelled from an elapsed total 50 schools along with his siblings except your 20-year-old daughter." Hugo: "She is the only well-behaved child and she recently gave birth to a baby boy named Aidan," Ji min: "I am also well-behaved alongside my twin brother. I do not want my child to grow up like Anna." James: "Also my son also has an eating disorder and has a hard time eating certain foods causing him to become anorexic to other people they think Ji woong is starving himself but he isn't and his gastric level is also very low because of how much he ate and due to his refusal to eat carrots due to his allergy and his health is perfect due to this, we are sometimes afraid because of his low gastric levels we think his stomach is going to get swollen due to his low levels of gastric." Orla Kirochu: "Also yesterday Anna injected carrot juice inside her brother and threw up twice his speech was slurred." Hugo: "Why would she do that to him?" Orla Kirochu: "I don't know. Maybe she hates him or something. Maybe she must be jealous of his fame and success. I don't understand why Anna would do such horrible things. She wouldn't tell us why she mistreated the family. The only response from her was that 'it is none of your business'." Cut to: Sam: "Could you guys keep the noise down, please? I have a football game tomorrow." closes his bedroom door Meghann: "(bleep)!" Rosalyn: "Hey, don't you use that kind of language, Meghann! That is not acceptable!" [Orla watches a Barney's Greatest Adventure: The Movie VHS on TV in Bruna and Hugo's room] enters the room Rosalyn: "Turn Barney off already!" Orla Remano: "NO!" Rosalyn: "Yes, because it's naptime!" Orla Remano: "NO! I'M NOT GOING TO NAP!" pinches Aidan cries Rowan: "Everybody, attention! We're going to attack the babysitters now. And join me in singing." Meghann: "What are we going to sing?" Rowan: "Have you heard I left my wife and forty-nine kids?" Meghann: "Yes." Rowan: "Good, let's sing that. One, two, three." Rowan, Sam, Joshua, Meghann, Bryce, Jose, and Orla (chanting): "I left my wife and forty-nine kids on the verge of starvation with only one hamburger left." Bryce (chanting): "The left." Jose (chanting): "Left." Orla (chanting): "Right." Sam (chanting): "Left." Cut to: and Bruna are at a movie Bruna: (whispering) "I'm really enjoying this movie." Cut to: Rowan: "Everybody...3...2...1...ATTACK!" seven pick up water balloons, running and aiming at the three babysitters Stacey: "Ugh, guys. What did you just do?" Jamie: "I can't believe that these kids are causing mischief!" Rosalyn: "Not my fancy little skirt!" Cut to: Jo: "The movie is over." Hugo: "You're right." Cut to: Stacey: "Oh, Mr. and Ms. Remano! Welcome back!" breaks down crying Stacey: "The seven were being bad during the babysit!" Bruna: "What's wrong?" Stacey: “I heard so much screaming and shouting in the background. Meghann punched me. I saw a picture of me and the other babysitters I teamed up with and four other adults being hit by cars, lightning, and a steamroller. I got soaking wet when the kids threw water balloons at me. I tried to do my best, but I didn’t succeed!” crying Bruna: "That's OK. It isn't all of your fault, Stacey." notices a picture of someone resembling the three babysitters, as well as her, as well as Katarina, Hugo, and Jo being struct and crushed to death by cars, lightning, and a steamroller Bruna: "Wait, where's Rowan?" Rowan: "I'm right here!" Hugo: "Where have you been, young man?" Bruna: "OK, you are going into the Reflection Room with Sam, Joshua, Meghann, and Bryce. As for you, Orla, you are in the Naughty Pit. Also, Jose, you need to sit on the Naughty Platform." Sam: "WE ALL SHALL NOT GO TO TIMEOUT!" Jose: "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, YOU TUBBY BALDY!" The Seven turn over a new leaf Bullying Jo: "It was time to teach the seven children a lesson about bullying so I decided to have them crumple up a piece of paper and see how much bullying hurts others." Jo: "You are to take a piece of paper and crumple it into a ball, and then throw it on the ground and stamp hard on it." Joshua: "I thought she'd never ask." Rowan: "Bah!" Joshua: "YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?!? THAT'S RIGHT! SUPERNANNY SHALL STILL FAIL!!!" Sam, Jose, Meghann, Rowan, Bryce and Joshua each take a piece of paper, crumple them up into balls, throw them down on the ground, and stamp hard on it Jo: "That's right. Very good. Now, pick it back up, unfold it, smooth it up." Rowan: "Pick it back up, unfold it, smooth it up? There is a little something called scars." seven Remano children pick the crumpled up pieces of papers, unfold them and smooth them up Jo: "Tell them you're sorry and you didn't mean to." Jose: "Sorry, I didn't mean to." Orla: "Sorry. I didn't mean it." Sam: "Sorry, I didn't mean to." Bryce: "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Meghann: "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to do it." Jo: "But did Rowan and Joshua tell them they're sorry and they didn't mean to? No!" Rowan: "I AIN'T APOLOGIZIN'!!!!!!!!" Joshua: "I'M NOT GONNA APOLOGIZE TO YOU... OR ANYTHING, YOU BUTTF*****G SON OF A B***H!!!!!!!" Jo: "Bullying is like a piece of paper. Once you have destroyed it, it can't be healed. Those scars are there forever." Meghann: "Here we go again." Sam: "Joshua and Rowan are too bad for this scar thing." sends Rowan and Joshua to the Reflection Room Jo: "You all are in here because your comments are no good." flips Jo off and smuggles a drug Rowan: "Go to (bleep)." Meghann: "Burn in (bleep)!" Jo: "Rowan, stay there for 14 minutes, and Joshua, stay there for 13 minutes." crumples up the paper into a ball picks up the ball of paper unfolds the paper and Joshua smooths it up Meghann: "Oh, no..." Joshua: "Jo's a (bleep)!" Joshua: "Jo was wrong, bullying was not like a piece of paper. But those scars are here for eternity, but who gives a (bleep)?" minutes later Jo: "I need you to apologize to me." Joshua: "Sorry." Jo: "Joshua apologized to me, but did he apologize to the paper?" Jo: "And what do you have to say to the piece of paper for crumbling it up?" Joshua: "SORRY!!!!!" Jo: "That wasn't a heartfelt apology." Joshua: "SORRY! (cries)" Jo: "Look at the paper, stop whining, and say 'Sorry'." Joshua: "NO!!!!!!" Jo: "Joshua did not stop refraining from apologizing to the piece of paper, so he got sent for another 13 minutes." minutes later Jo: "You must tell them you're sorry and they didn't mean to." Rowan: "NO WAY, (bleep)!" Jo: "Rowan was not giving in to the Reflection Room." minutes later Jo: "Rowan, I need you to say you're sorry to the piece of paper and you didn't mean to." Rowan: "I'M NOT SORRY FOR WHAT I DID!!!! I'D RATHER STAY HERE UNTIL I DIE!!!!!!!" Meghann: "My older brothers are being very obnoxious." slaps Jo Jo: "You need to look at this crumbled paper and say 'I'm sorry' properly, or you're gonna stay here longer." Rowan (sarcastically): "I'm sorry for what I have done, man! I didn't mean to do it! Jo: "Joshua said sorry to the piece of paper, but he did not say it like he meant it." Joshua: (sarcastically) "I'm sorry!" Jo: "Say it like you mean it." minutes later Joshua: "I'M NOT GONNA SAY SORRY!!!!!" Jo: "Rowan said sorry to the piece of paper, but it was not nicely or heartfelt." Rowan: (sarcastically) "I'm really, really sorry man, I didn't mean it!" Jo: "Say sorry like you're mean it, and you didn't mean to." Rowan: (sarcastically) "I'm sorry (bleep), no (bleep)ing way I meant it!" Jo: "I want you to give it a nice, heartfelt apology. Say it like you mean it." minutes later Joshua: "You're a grapefruit!" minutes later Rowan: "I'm sorry...NOT!" Jo: "They just held on until it was time for me to go to bed. It lasted for the rest of the day” Reinforcements is playing with her son Aiden phone rings Lillan: Hello this is Nanny 911, We’re gonna come in and the nannies will come as well Stella & Deb arrive Yvonne: ROWAN, JOSHUA & MEGHANN FINISH WHAT YOU’RE DOING AND BECOME WELL BEHAVED! Stella: NOW! puts Rowan, Joshua & Meghann in the House Lillan: You need to have an apology for trying to get Nanny Jo to fail Time for Jo and the nannies to go Family update Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Transcripts with Babysitters